


I didn't throw away my shot

by TheShySalamander



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hamilton References, I Don't Even Know, I really don't know what else to put here, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Oaths & Vows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, alternative ending, like at all, this was not what I originally planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShySalamander/pseuds/TheShySalamander
Summary: What if Punz and the others had been just a few seconds late?Will Tommy break his unspoken vow?
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	I didn't throw away my shot

The fog couldn't hide it. If anything it only further pronounced the massive craters, that once used to be a nation. Long destroyed. You could say it had been destroyed, the first time it blew up. There had been craters then. He could remember it. He tried not to. But now was not then, although the landscape held much resemblance. Yet there were differences, like how much deeper the craters were, the massive obsidian grid that hung ominously above them or even the people. This time it wasn't caused by the very man who built it from the ground. This time it was destroyed by the men who were against it from the start. Maybe they should have predicted this. Maybe he should have predicted it. But he hadn't so what does it matter now? He didn't know. 

Rain drizzled from the sky, he barely noticed. Numb. Eyes caught on the scene ahead of him. He could tell it hadn't set in yet. It wouldn't for a while, he knew. It was like before. The sound of the ground settling, the rain hitting bare stone, soft steps in puddles. It sounds strangely aesthetic. It's not. Ash wafted through the air and for the first time since it started, he felt something. Nausea. His throat was tight. The smell, reminiscent, not welcome but always familiar. 

His legs were swung over the edge, hands gripping the slippery obsidian with tantalising grip. His knuckles white. He was hunched as ever, head hung low staring endlessly at the remnants of what had once been his home. His one true home. Gone. He tested it. It was gone. Still, no emotion showed. He decided this was probably for the best, rather nothing than the bone-shattering emotions of sadness, grief and regret that he knew would soon show their piteous faces. Soon. How long had it taken last time? At least a few hours. He had time yet. 

He pondered the drop. He could finish it all, he could end the music. Forever. Was it far enough? It certainly looked like it was. But, it didn't feel right. Like if you scratch a record as its playing. Wasn't it, his time? It had felt like so long. It looked like it had been a long time. This must be one long track. He huffed a dry, broken laugh. He sighed. He had made his choice he knew. It wasn't his time yet. It was never his time to die. 

Still, with no emotion fueling his brain, he looked to the side. He could only just see Big Q through the misty fog, staggering over one of the many crisscrossing obsidian paths. He looked for Tubbo. He couldn't see him. He couldn't see him. He didn't realise he was standing until he was wildly turning looking for any sign of him. Fear. A small part of his brain commented that this was not the first emotion he was expecting to feel coursing through his veins after the destruction of the nation. 

'Tubbo?' His voice quivered, loud in the empty wasteland. 

No reply.

'TUBBO?!' He shouted, his voice breaking as he panicked. 

He heard the shouting voice of Quackity in the distance, also shouting for the boy. Their friend.

A scream tore through his being, shaking every part of him. 

'TUBBO!!!' 

The sound echoed, reverberating off the shining grey stone, slashing through the night. The sound didn't stop. 

Without a second thought, he leapt. He was falling. He landed, water cushioning his impact. MLG God, the same small part of his brain quipped. Once again it was ignored. He scrambled. Bare calloused hands, scrabbled at the remaining rubble. His cheeks felt cold, wet. He couldn't tell whether it was the rain or tears. He didn't care. Desperation leeched through him. His motions became more uncoordinated. He moved to the next pile, to the next. Looking for any sign. 

He heaved. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't. He couldn't. He-

The sound of sliding rubble cut through his fearful thoughts. He felt hope flash through him. He didn't dare squash it down.

He spun, running in the direction of the sound. Falling to his knees, his hands reached out desperately pulling rocks away. He red staining the rocks as he pulled. He felt nothing. It couldn't be his. He moved even quicker, spurred on by the quiet muffled noise that escaped the pile. His chest heaved, his breath erratic. A glimpse of a red tie. Fervently, he scrambled. The rocks moved, falling away. Revealing the boy. Cautious yet quick, he pulled him away. A cry of relief flooding from him as he felt the older boy's chest rise and fall. 

The two stayed like that till the rain stopped and the survivors came back out after the all-clear. There were there for a while. That day he made a vow. A vow that he would never break.

It wasn't long before this unspoken, unknown vow was challenged. In fact, it came relatively fast.

'Tommy' A nod of recognition. The way the man spoke his name, settling fear further in his gut. 

'Dream' A rush of thoughts swirled, dangerously close to tipping through. He looked to Tubbo, standing by his side. 'What do you want?' He spoke for both of them. That was how it started.

Calm. Collected. It soon twisted.

'Tommy, Tommy!' 

He spun.

'Where are you?! Tubbo, your ok right?! Tubbo, where are you?!' The words flew out as he scrambled and stumbled over the mountain.

'Where you were before!'

Tubbo's voice was too high, too fearful. Tommy hated it. Tubbo should be safe. He sprinted down the hill, stopping as he saw Tubbo with the sword to his throat. 

'Its Tubbo or the discs, choose' Dream said, letting go of Tubbo who immediately ran to his side. Tommy paused, grasping his friend's hand as he shook beside him.

'You can't kill him' Tommy said confidently, jutting his head out. 

'Oh but I could, you see I'm not even trying yet'

'No, you couldn't kill him'

'Tommy I'm not even trying, and I nearly killed him already!' Dream's voice rang with a sort of twisted glee, as he threw up his hands in mock annoyance.

'Wait- is this true?' Tommy whirled around to Tubbo, eyes softening as he frantically looked over the older boy.

'Wha- yeah, I mean.. I was on half a heart!' 

'Wait really?! Omg, take these, take these' Tommy hurriedly passed over some golden apples, eyes wide before facing Dream again.

'See Tommy, you can't win! So choose!'

'No'

The sound of an enderpearl dashed across his ears, he turned though not quickly enough to witness the same scene as earlier. He shivered, glancing at Tubbo. Dream only looked at him, with his ghostly, cracked smiling mask. He felt the blood rushing through his ear, his heartbeat racing as unwanted memories resurfaced. He guarded his expression. It would do no good to look afraid. He watched warily as Dream stepped away, once again Tubbo rushed to his side. Tommy pushed him behind him, quickly.

'Either you give me the discs or Tubbo dies' The cracked forever smiling mask moved slightly as Dream spoke, unnerving. 'I'll even give you a count down.'

'10'

'9'

Tommy looked to Tubbo. He looked defeated, his eyes lowered to the ground. Tommy frowned.

'8'

'Leave the discs, Tommy is ok.' Tubbo spoke comfortingly, his hand on Tommy's arm. Tommy pulled away like he had been burnt. 

'What do you mean?! No, ok. No.' He replied horror evident on his face. 

'7'

'Tommy it's ok, don't give him the discs' Tubbo pushed urgently.

'No, Tubbo, No!'

'6'

'5'

He looked once again between Tubbo. Dream and the enderchest. It was his choice. His unspoken vow arose.

'4'

'Ok, ok' Quickly, Tommy rushed to the enderchest grabbing his discs he all but threw them at Dream. It was his choice he had made it. He didn't regret it. Even when Dream laughed manically, a laugh all too similar to the laugh of a brother he used to have. Even when Dream said they were fake and broke them in front of him. Even when Dream said it was all about power, and that it was too powerful. He didn't regret it. He would never regret it. Once again his vow was challenged, on the very same day only a few minutes later. By the same very man.

He had lead them to his bunker, showed them everything. Told them everything. Relief had flooded his system to hear it all being put out in front of Tubbo, to show he wasn't a traitor. He hadn't blown up the community house. But underneath wariness took hold. Why would he tell them all this? Why, and why now? Part of his brain recognised they were trapped. 

'Every Hero needs a backstory, Spiderman had his Uncle. You have Tubbo' His attention snapped from the ake of peace on the wall to Dream. No. He didn't mean that. 

'Its time to say goodbye' Tommy's eyes widened as he looked between Dream and Tubbo. No. No choice was needed.

'Listen Dream, you can have the discs just leave me and Tubbo alone' He stuttered scanning the exits. Dream had already gone over the portal so that was a no, it was made of obsidian and no tools, yeah no digging out. The only way out is the lift. 

'No Tommy, I don't want the discs, now say goodbye. You don't want to miss out do you?' His voice was serious stern, harsh. It stung. Tubbo pulled Tommy away to the corner.

'Hey Tommy, it's ok' He spoke sadly, eyes comforting. 

'Wha- Tubbo you can't be accepting this?!' Tommy spoke with pain, the idea of losing Tubbo was not unknown nor fresh but it hurt like every time it occurred. Tubbo only smiled sadly. He was accepting it. 'But what am I without you?!'

'Yourself, goodbye Tommy' Tubbo gave a quick comforting hug, pulling away before Tommy's dumfound mind could process what was happening. Slowly, he walked away over to Dream. That wild, cackling, power-hungry monster. Dream chuckled darkly, pulling Tubbo roughly with a sword at his throat. He shoved him in the other corner, plain in view. He stepped back carefully, Tommy could almost feel the snarling smirk that must be covering the monsters face. Slowly, he pulled out a crossbow, loading it with a firework. Tubbo's eyes widened but he didn't move. Tommy could only stare, feeling a prisoner in his own body. Dream took aim. His thumb twitched at the trigger, and then Tommy was running. Faster than he ever had, his mind-blasting one word that was everything. Tubbo. Over and over. No second-guessing, no regret. Never. He felt the impact. He felt the sickening crunch as the rocket blasted into him. He felt the sickening boom, as it exploded through him. He saw the colours as they flew through the eyes. There was a lot of red. It was his. He heard the crossbow hit the floor. He heard the rushing footsteps, he heard the growls. He heard the sounds of the nether. He head Punz make his entry. But all he saw was Tubbo, crouching over him, tears pouring and mouth gasping as he tried to keep Tommy awake. Tommy only smiled. He heard the loud gasps and footsteps with horrified murmurs, but it didn't matter. Instead, he focussed solely on Tubbo. His Tubbo.

Smiling gently, he said what he knew to be his last words.

'I didn't throw away my shot'

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know its ends with a Hamilton reference. So what?
> 
> Also just to explain, this was originally meant to be something completely different but as it just kinda came out differently as to how I want that project to be soooo. It's now its own separate work! Yay!


End file.
